


Into The Woods

by SykoShadowRose



Series: IronQrow Week 2021 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: First chapter is SFW, Getting Together, Intersex Character, Intersex Qrow, IronQrow Week 2021, M/M, Second chapter is NSFW, not historically accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/pseuds/SykoShadowRose
Summary: When James sought refuge from the storm with the village apothecary after a hunt, he never expected things to grow so much between them.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: IronQrow Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104458
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	Into The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Historical AU/Futuristic AU

James threw up an arm, ineffectually trying to black the rain from his face as he trudged along the trail that was quickly becoming waterlogged. He was too far to make it to the village or back to his own hunting cabin but there was another cabin nearby that he could make it to. He and Qrow were not particularly close but the apothecary might be willing to shelter him until the storm blew over. It was the only hope he had to keep him going as the lights from the window finally came into view. Qrow’s home was built differently than the ones in the village, influenced by stories of travelers stopping for treatment as he built on it over the years, but there was a certain beauty to it that James had always admired. The vines and flowers growing on the sides, the way the house was built going up the hill, the covered porch that wrapped around it with potted plants on shelves. Herbs that didn’t fit into the gardens around his home. 

The hunter sighed in relief as he stepped up the stairs under the shelter. Debating on if he should wait where he was until the rain passed or actually knock on the door. The decision was taken from him as the door opened and Qrow stood, looking at him as he leaned on the door.

“Wondered if the rain would wash you up here when I heard you were going out today despite the coming storm.”

James sighed, shaking his head as he reached for the mug of tea being held out to him. He remembered passing Qrow in the village briefly when the apothecary had gone to the market that day but he hadn’t realized that Qrow had been listening for news on him. “I needed to check the traps. Can’t afford to let anything sit out in the wild.”

Qrow shook his head, laughing quietly as he moved to clear the space so that James could enter. He sighed in relief as he entered the warm space. He found further proof that he’d been expected when he found furs being warmed near the fire. The younger man gently shoved him towards the curtains under the second floor to take off his clothes, allowing him privacy while he striped and wrapped the furs around him. When he came back out, he found Qrow tossing a few more pieces into the hearth, a bowl of stew on the small table between the two chairs. Qrow took the wet clothes from him and hung them to dry while they ate. Since the rain hadn’t let up when it was time to retire, James was at a loss of what to do.

Qrow seemed to hesitate as well. Staring out into the darkness outside for several long moments before he offered to share his bed. James wasn’t entirely sure why Qrow was so nervous but he did his best to respect the other’s space, trying not to take up anymore room than he had to due to his size. He still woke up holding Qrow and after an awkward moment the two of them managed to get through a simple breakfast before he left for his own home. As uncomfortable as things may have been that morning he owed Qrow a lot for taking him in for the night. It would only be right to repay him.

~*~

Somehow, after James made it a point to repay the kindness Qrow had shown him that night, it became a regular thing between them for James to come to Qrow’s cabin whenever bad weather or a late hour kept him from his own home. Qrow was ready and waiting every time and slowly, he became more comfortable around James. As time passed, James even began to forget Qrow had ever been uncomfortable around him. It wasn’t even until one of the seamstresses in the village commented on how close they had become that he even remembered there was a time they hadn’t known each other except in passing. 

It was so strange to think about now that he spent as much time at Qrow’s cabin as he did at his own. 

He’d learned the apothecary’s favorite food, what drinks he preferred at what times in the day. He’d learned which plants would be tended to first because they were the most fragile, which were last because they were the most hardy. He’d even begun to learn which furs Qrow favored when he settled in for the night. Qrow had learned many of the same things about him. He’d even begun keeping spare clothes for James on the occasions when the hunter stayed the night with him.

It was no longer uncomfortable to lay down beside him in bed. No longer awkward to wake up holding Qrow. It was becoming a comfort to have the other with him in his life, to the point that he started lingering longer, dreading the return to his empty cabin. The quiet that once gave him solitude haunted him, the silence ringing in his ears in a way he was rapidly coming to hate. Qrow must have felt much the same because he never kicked James out, no matter how long he stayed.They found an easy, comfortable rhythm until one day when James came to the cabin to find Qrow curled up in bed. 

“Qrow, are you alright?” James knelt by the bed, reaching out to feel for a fever.

Qrow gently batted his hand away, giving a wane smile. “Yea. Just…” Pale red drifted away, nervous for reasons James didn’t understand. “I’m…. not normal…” 

James frowned, not understanding what Qrow was saying but wanting to. “How do I help?”

“Will you brew some of the tea in the cupboard by the mantle please?” Qrow still wouldn’t meet his eyes but James still nodded as he went to do as Qrow requested. It was when he started the tea, when he caught the scent of it, that he understood why Qrow was so skittish. Why he’d been so nervous about letting James near him when they’d first started getting closer. This was the same tea his mother had brewed monthly. James brought the tea to Qrow once it was finished as asked, understanding now why the slender male stayed so far from the village. He had heard of the few who were born as both a male and female together but he hadn’t realized Qrow was one of them. 

Qrow was probably worried about the village turning on him for being born different. He’d probably been afraid that _James_ would treat him differently now that he knew, that he might turn on him and out him to the village. James never would but he’d have to prove it. That was fine. He was a patient man. He could do it, starting with looking after Qrow until it had passed and the smaller raven was back on his feet. He was curious though. Those who were born as one and lived as the other often came to Qrow for aid, so why would the apothecary remain so isolated from even those who came to him for help?

There must have been another reason, though James did not know what it was. It was not his place to ask either. Qrow would tell him if and when he was ready. Asking questions before Qrow was ready to answer them would only push the slender male away from him and he wasn’t interested in creating distance. He wanted them to be closer but only time would tell if his wish would come true. 

~*~

Qrow treated him slightly differently afterwards. He was more welcoming, more open towards James and James appreciated it, was pleased by it in ways he couldn’t express with words. He understood that it was Qrow’s way of showing that he trusted him. It was a wonderful feeling to know that the apothecary wasn’t afraid of him anymore, that he knew he was safe with James. It was wonderful to see how his little smiles were softer at the edges with his guard down. Beautiful to see how light his eyes were now that he wasn’t constantly waiting for his secret to be revealed, for James to turn on him. 

James stayed over more and more often after that. 

James wasn’t sure what it was that made him realize it, but one morning after waking up wrapped around Qrow once again, he realized he hadn’t been to his own cabin in a week. In fact, when he looked around, he realized that there were quite a few of his things around Qrow’s home. It had been a slow thing, growing bit by bit over the years of their friendship and as he stood in the lowest room, waiting for Qrow to finish dressing and join him, he wondered if he should gather his things and return them to his own cabin, as abhorrent as the idea was to him. He would need to ask Qrow honestly. See if the other was as repulsed by the idea of living alone again as James was. They would need to talk about it and decide together. If they were both in agreement then there was no reason James couldn’t move in with him. But first, they needed to get ready to face the day. Then they could talk.


End file.
